Dragon Ball Titans
by pat0duck
Summary: Years after the revival of Frieza, Goten has a son named Goshin who begins training with the Z fighters. They are also joined by a time patroller named Pato and a strange man... Find out more here on Dragon Ball Titans


Chapter 10

Age 812

As he wakes up from his long restful nap at work, Goshin adjusts his glasses and looks at all the paperwork on his desk.

"Oh, so much papers! I've never even heard half of the words on this one!"

He looks across the window to see Pato in his office with the exact same reaction. They both look at each other and smile, as they take off their suits to reveal their clothes under it. Goshin is sporting a red top for his gi, with his symbol on his upper left side of it, a dark yellow belt, black and baggy pants with boots the color of his belt and with black outlines, and a red and long headband, where the long ends hang down from the back of his head, to the middle of his back.

Pato reveals a dark blue tank-top with a white belt, black skin-tight pants and white boots. They both fly out the windows in their office, when they see under them in the city, as they see a bank, the Hercule City Academy and a stock market, all three of them on fire with men wearing masks and holding guns, around all of them.

Meanwhile, Gokkin is standing in front of the door of his classroom, barricaded by desks and other things. He waits with a confident look, as he hears the fire cracking in other parts of the school, and men running around, yelling orders.

"Gokkin, what are you doing?!" ask his classmates curled up in fetal positions in the corner of the room. He looks back with a comforting look, intended not only for his classmates, but to assure June that he'll keep her safe.

'I know you told me not to reveal my powers, dad, but I have no choice now. It's to protect the ones I love!'

Just then, banging is heard on his door, as he takes a battle stance, waiting for the attack. He hears a bomb being set as his eyes widen out and he uses himself to barricade the explosion and keep everyone safe.

"Gokkin!" they all yell as the explosion engulfs him, and armed men come in.

"Alright, all we want is some hostages!" says the leader with a British accent.

Each of the armed men grab someone and take the outside, as the last one grabs June and pulls her harshly towards the door.

"Argh! You damn girl, stop being so stubborn! He yells as he's about to punch her. Suddenly, his fist is stopped. Everyone looks to see Gokkin with a burnt up uniform as he looks up with serious eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" he yells as he throws him across the room and appears in front of him to kick him upwards, putting a hole in the ceiling, followed by a ki blast weak enough to injure, but not to kill. The rest of the armed men point their weapons at the hostages, telling him to stop.

"Stop right there, or we'll shoot 'em!" they yell. Gokkin looks up, strategizing a plan, as the men's eyes suddenly turn white, and they fall unconscious, to reveal Goshin and Pato.

"Guys, what's going on? I had 'em!" says Gokkin.

"Sure you did" replies Goshin sarcastically, "The bank and Stock Market nearby are also under attack. This school is safe, but we need to stop everyone else!"

The three fighters fly out, as they split up and turn in all the terrorists to the police within minutes. As they are leaving, suddenly, Pato hears a voice in his head.

'Pato… Pato…!'

'S-Supreme Kai of Time?!'

'Who else? Come here, I have to show you something.'

'Alright' he replies.

"Guys, I've got to go. It's some Time Patrol stuff. See you later!" he says as his white aura appears and he flies away. He arrives home as he gets into a machine that transports him across the dimensions. A green energy bursts through, surrounding it as he sees a bright light, getting brighter and fading, again and again, as if he was going up floor by floor in an extremely fast elevator. He finally arrives at his destination with a loud "BEEERZK!" and a "THUD!" as he sees the city of Tokitoki around him. He runs to the Time Nest, when he is greeted by the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Hey, Supreme Kai! What's going on is there another threat?"

"No Pato, I came to give good news, not bad news."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Who is this?" asks a kind voice from the dark corner of the room.

"Oh, Gokhan! This is Pato, the one that defeated Demigra."

"Gokhan?"

From the darkness comes out a man with black hair, which spikes up like Pato's, except with many bangs hanging across his forehead, instead of just one. He sports a blue tank-top with white sweatpants and a blue cloth belt above them and black shoes,

"That's me. So you're the Time Patroller, Pato, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know me? And I can't help but notice that your name sounds as if you're a member of the Son Family."

"I am a member of the Son Family. I am the son of Gokhan."

"G-Gohan has a son?! Why hasn't he told us?"

"He doesn't have a son." Says Gokhan, "Not in _this_ universe."

"This universe?"

"I come from another universe, which is why I don't exist in the one you live in. In my universe, all your Z Fighters exist, except for the one's, Goshin, and Gokkin. Vegeta has a nephew, my best friend, Xander, and we had a villain known as Hadesu, God of the Underworld, which was basically Hisharu's doppelganger."

"No way! You mean, you're basically Goshin's cousin!"

"In a way, yes."

"So, why are you here?"

"I am like you. A member of the Time Patrol. I was recruited by Supreme Kai of Time, here, due to my fame across my universe. I had sacrificed myself to defeat Universe 5's version of Janemba, and I trained under Whis in Other World. I had reached the level of a Super Saiyan Blue, like you did a few years ago, and I had been known for pushing Beerus to 100% of his full power, and still giving him a struggle. Supreme Kai of Time offered me a position here, and in return, she granted me my life back"

"Wow, you sure are strong! I can see why Supreme Kai of Time recruited you. And one last question: If you're from another universe, how did you end up here?"

"Well, Pato," says Supreme Kai of Time, "We have recently developed a new universal transportation for our Time Patrol to be spread across different universes. It's quite new, but it works like a charm."

"This is so awesome! I need to introduce you to everyone else!"

They travel to Pato's own universe, where everyone meets Gokhan. He tells his stories, starting from when he was a kid, training under Goku. When the new androids came, and terrorized the city. Frieza's avenger, Arctica and the evil Majin Sorcerer, Jabra. He told them about the tradegy they suffered under his universe's version of Hisharu, Hadesu, and the story of Universe 5's version of Janemba.

"So Gokhan, do you have a family?" asks Gokkin, as he puts his arm around June whith everyone else, gathered around a campfire.

"Why yes, I have a beautiful wife, named Amaya, and a small 1 year old named Gosun."

"I'd love to meet this 'Amaya'" says Roshi, giggling.

Gokhan looks up seriously at Roshi, as he scares him off, everyone laughs.

"Well, I'm afraid I only came to this universe to meet you guys, but I won't stay here much longer."

"Well it was nice meeting you, son" says Gohan.

Gokhan laughs, and replies, "I'm not leaving yet, I'll stay here for about a month. Speaking of which, is there somewhere I might be able to stay?"

Bulma nags on Vegeta to let him stay at Capsule Corp when he finally agrees, with an angry look.

The weeks pass by, while everyone gets accustomed to Gokhan's company. The peace is interrupted, when West City is attacked. Goshin, Pato, Gokhan and Gokkin head towards the action, when they find a giant Bull-Like beast, wearing a denim jacket and red trousers shoots ki blasts at many buildings, bringing them down. They notice on his denim sleeveless jacket and on the golden belt above his trousers, the Red Ribbon sign.

"Ah! Red Ribbon?!" says Goshin.

"Not again!" says Gokhan.

The creature turns and sets its eyes on the warriors.

"I… will kill you!" he yells with a smile on his face. He runs towards them, ready to ram them, when he disappears right before the impact, and reappears in the middle of their protective circle, kicking them in a spin like a ballerina. He jumps up and shoots a ki wave at Gokkin, who barily dodges it to shoot a red ki wave, surging with electricity right at him. The creature eats it, as his eyes turn red and his body bulks up.

"Uh oh." Says Gokkin.

The beast shoots the red ki blast out of his moth towards Gokkin, when pato comes through and absorbs the energy with his katana. Gokhan transforms into a Super Saiyan as he flies up and punches the beast in its jaws, followed by a barrage of kicks and punches, and a final ki blast to annihilate him. The smoke clears to reveal him still alive, with his jacket torn apart and small parts of his brown furry skin ripped off to reveal mechanical insides. He goes up to Gokhan and throws many kicks at him, going upwards, when he sends him down with a hammer fist. Goshin and Pato transform into Super Saiyans and send him all of their punches, just to be blocked, and to be replaced with their heads being banged against eachother. GOkkin charges up his aura from white to red, as he yells "Kaio-Ken!" He flies up to him and kicks his jaw, kicks him in the face and gets behind him, holding him in a lock. Gokhan comes in and throws in all his punches at the beast, as he finally transforms into a SSJ 2, giving Gokkin a symbol to clear away. He charges a giant white ki wave and destroys the mechanical beast. In the small remains, Pato sees a familiar symbol besides the Red Ribbon symbol. A green crystal, with two white lines intertwined in the middle.

"Kk! So now's the time?" he says.

"What is it?" replies Gokkin.

He lifts up the metal part, showing the Time Breakers sign next to the Red Ribbon sign. Under the Time Breakers sign, the words "Universe 9: Android 11" are carved.

"Aaah!" yell Goshin and Gokkin, leaving Gokhan confused.

"What is it?"

"R-remember we told you about how Goku and Vegeta didn't really kill the Time Breakers, they just chased them off?" says Goshin with a scared look.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's their symbol, and it appears that they're recruiting members from different universes."

"What?! How, they can't even travel through universes!"

"Well, I don't know how they did it, but we need to stop them. I feared this day would come, and it's today. Let's inform Supreme Kai of Time." says Pato.

They go to Tokitoki City, informing her on the situation.

"Damn, it's too soon! How'd they even do it? Tirith! Go look at any possible way they could have traveled through universes!"

"Yes ma'am!" replies the robot in her quarters.

"So you fought an android from Universe 9, and he was recruited by the Time Breakers?"

"Yes!" they all reply.

"And they're traveling through universes, recruiting new members?"

"Yes!"

"And they're planning on returning for revenge?"

"Yes! Well, we think."

"Oh, Kami. What will we do?"

"Can we have Goku and Vegeta come again?" asks Gokkin.

"Negative. Yemma won't let them, he already let them once."

"Damn it! How will we fix this?"

"Ms. Supreme Kai of Time, I have found your answer!" says the robot coming into the room.

"What is it?"

"Our new Universal Transportation is new, and due to that, it's not completely perfect. When you and Son Gokhan traveled to this universe, the machine opened up a whole between all the universes, making universal travel possible for anyone."

"So that's it. It's all my fault!" says Gokhan.

"No, don't blame yourself, you didn't know any better. All we can do now is fight them off, but we have no idea where they are."

"Their coordinates are in Universe 12, Galaxy 3, Planet 329, 320 Latitude and 794 Longitude." Says Tirith, "The Time Breakers currently on that planet are, Towa, Mira, Tekall, Nekall, Horrigull and Unknown."

" Gee, Tirith, you sure have been working. Now who might be that 'Unknown' guy?" says Pato.

"That doesn't matter, we need to strike, now!" says Supreme Kai of Time, "But you guys alone aren't enough. We'll need someone else. Do you guys know anybody else?"

Everyone stares at her expressionless, as Gokhan suddenly speaks. "Xander!" he says, "We can invite my best friend, Xander! He's Vegeta's half saiyan nephew, and he's very powerful. I'm sure he can help!"

"Alright, if you say so. You and Pato will go to Universe 7 to recruit Xander into the Time Patrol."

Pato and Gokhan travel to Universe 5 in a modern looking spaceship, which takes them there in a matter of minutes. They rush out and arrive at Gokhan's home. Gokhan greets his wife, Amaya with a kiss and pats on his crying son's back.

"Gokhan, how?!"

"It's a long story. I'd tell you, but we don't have time. I need to see Xander."

"He's at work, can you at least explain it to me quickly?"

"Alright. I was granted my life back if I joined an organization known as the Time Patrol , and I accepted, so I could be here and tell you this whole story. But I'm sorry, I have to go!" he yells as he flies away with Pato. They arrive at Xander's office, as Xander almost faints at what happens. Xander, a muscular man with black hair, splitting in two different directions in the middle of his hairline, going down until his jaw, and a business suit stands up in awe.

"Gokhna, it's you! Were you revived?"

"Sort of. I was granted my life back by joining an elite time police organization known as the Time patrol. This here is Pato, and he's from an alternate universe from ours. All the 12 universes are in danger, and we need to help him by stopping our rivals, the Time Breakers."

"Time what?"

"They are led by two evil demons known as Towa and Mira. Towa is the sister of Dabura, and she's an extremely intelligent scientist, not to mention a skilled fighter. She created a demon and android hybrid, known as Mira. They are both leading an organization, changing historic moments in time. Right now, a universal rip was created, allowing them to travel across universes, becoming more powerful in numbers. They're currently on Universe 12, and we need to stop them."

"How?"

"I need you to join the Time Patrol."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, it may seem sudden, but would you like to be a Time Patroller?"

"Gokhan, I have a job, and I'm getting settled, and-

He's interrupted by a "POP" of a Dyno-Cap, revealing a contract.

"Sign here if you wish to join."

"Xander reads across the contract with a scared look on his face and sweat on his brow. He takes a deep breath as he takes off his glasses, looks confidently and signs it.

"I knew you'd come in, old friend."

"Not like I had much of a choice." He says as he takes off his office clothes, revealing a purple tank-top with a white belt and black pants. On his feet are gray boots. Gokhan hands him a blue Capsule Corp. jacket and a white cape, the uniform of a Time Patroller.

They board the ship and travel back to Tokitoki.

"One last thing before you go." Says Supreme Kai of Time as she takes her earrings off and hands them to Gokhan.

"Potara earrings? Why?"

"These aren't any ordinary Potara earrings. When the fused result of two warriors takes off the earrings, they are separated back into their own forms."

"Oh, that's sweet!" says Goshin.

"I know! We can turn into Pashin again, this time we can separate!"

"C'mon, there's no time to waste!" yells Gokkin as he boards the Universal Spaceship. They all get inside; putting in the coordinates that Tirith gave them. They leave at full speed, arriving on a rocky planet, a barren wasteland with a black stormy sky. They see five Time Breakers. Two of them are Towa and Mira, while two others appear to be females of the Majin race. The last one wears a purple skin-tight suit, and looks like a skeleton with red eyes.

They appear to be waiting, as they look up and smile at the sight of the Z Fighters.

"It's almost as if-

"They're waiting for us." Says Gokkin, finishing Pato's sentence.

They come out, as the lighting slightly illuminates the faces in the darkness.

"Well, I've been meeting you all way too many times." Says Towa, "I really haven't missed you."

"Surrender! We have the upper hand!" says Gokkin, trying to be smart.

"Really? As far as I can see, we're equal. Five against five"

"Huh? Oh, uh, it is." Says Gokkin embarrassedly, counting everyone there.

"Well, now that I mentioned it, I wouldn't really say it's equal here. It may be in terms of numbers, but in terms of power. We crush you!"

"Tff! Enough with the threats! Let's see if you have what it takes to back them up!" says Pato.

"Oh, Pato." Says Mira, "You're just as annoying and cocky as you've always been. It'll be your downfall!"

A small stone falls off of a mountain, as everyone fights someone, all too fast to even be seen. The Majin sisters, Tekall and Nekall attack Gokkin and Xander, as the demon, Horrigull attacks Pato and Towa and Mira go for Goshin and Gokhan. They all exchange blows, giving themselves a good warm-up. Pato transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 as he kicks Horrigull in the face, and appears above him, volleyball fisting him to the ground. Xander transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan, as Gokkin uses a Kaio-Ken times 30, both giving their enemies a barrage of kicks and punches. Gokhan and Pato both transform into SSJ2s, landing their fair share of blows on Towa and Mira.

As they seem to be gaining an advantage, the heroes reunite in a defensive circle formation and guard against the Time Breaker's charging attacks. Goshin pushes his Super Saiyan powers to that of a Super Saiyan 3, as he grabs Mira by the leg, and throws him at Towa, he grabs the Majin twins and smashes their heads together, and kicks Horrigull in the face, repeatedly. Suddenly, the Time Breaker's push their power forwards in a high level. Towa transforms into her 'Darkness Towa' form, as Mira gives into his 'Super Mira' form. Tekall and Nekall bring their power levels up as their auras grow from pink, to a blood red, and Horrigull's eyes fade out, and his body grows in size. They all throw many ki blasts, breaking the Z Fighter's formation. As Gokhan drops the Potara earrings from a sudden blow, Pato picks them back up and tosses one to Goshin. As they both put them on, and their bodies approach eachother, Horrigull grabs Pato by the face and slams him down, removing the earring. He transfers dark energy onto Pato, as he yells in pain and fear, and his eyes slowly blacken out.

"He won't be able to fight!" yells Gokkin, carrying Pato.

"What now?"

Suddenly, Mira is seen charging towards Goshin, he tries to jump out of the way, but is overcome by him. The earring falls out of his hand, as Mira picks it up and catches the one that Horrigull throws at him.

"Mira!" yells Towa, "Destroy the earrings! That way, they can't use them against us!"

"Yes sire!" he says as he looks at his empty hands, in shock that the Potara Earrings have disappeared.

¨Wh-what?! I just had them!"

He turns when he hears a loud energy, vivbrating loud enough to be seen. From a giant energy ball in the distance, the silhouette of a tall man can be seen, and two earrings, hanging on the earrings, swaying from the wind produced from the massive energy.

To be Continued…

Author's Note:

Hey guys, what's up! I'm glad to announce my first crossover chapter! I have been collaborating with JAMay, and his FanFic, Dragon Ball Addendum. It's a great story, and if you haven't already read it, do it now! Due to the inability to leave links below, all you need to do is get on the search bar here on FanFic, and search up "Dragon Ball Addendum." You'll find his FanFic and his profile there, and as always, thanks for the support!


End file.
